en el ultimo suspiro
by jubbe
Summary: por que para el el amor era un gran "no importa"


En el ultimo suspiro:

todo estaba nublado y no vi bien hasta que estuve sentado en una se las incomodas sillas de madera, ¿como era posible? siquiera pensarlo hacia que un "esto no esta pasando" se formulara en mi cabeza y las lagrimas volvieran a hacer que mis ojos se presionaran fuerte, no definitivamente esto era estúpidamente imposible, ¿como había pasado? ¿en que momento todo se cayo frente a mi? mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo el control y mis brazos temblaban al rededor de mi cabeza que se apoyaba en mis rodillas pretendiendo olvidar todo, pero ¿como iba a olvida? me iba a tomar toda una vida olvidar, y quizas tampoco fuera suficiente, nada era suficiente, ya no, no importaba cuantas personas se me acercaran diciéndome que todo estaría bien, por que sabia que era mentira, todo lo que no era el, en ese momento, era mentira y me rehusaba a escuchar palabras de aliento que me hacían sentir mas débil, no quería ayuda, no quería necesitar ayuda, por que asumir que necesitaba ayuda significaba admitir lo que había pasado y no, no lo iba a superar, no por el resto de mi vida, ni mil revistas de moda iban a tapar ese vació, ni toda la ropa, los perfumes, las botas del mundo iban a calmar lo que sentía, y lo que sentía era que nada tenia algún sentido en mi vida, me sentía suspendido en el medio del universo flotando en algún lugar donde la música de su piano tocaba de fondo, haciendo que me sintiera mas solo, por que así estaba solo, metafóricamente, me faltaba la mitad de mi y no había una pieza de remplazo, el era mi pieza, el era mi todo.

se me acerco una persona y no me moví un centímetro de mi lugar, de esa habitación, ¡maldita sea la hora en la que entre!, susurre que se alejara, quien sea que fuere la persona que se me había acercado y cerraron la puerta, estaba solo, en esa habitación, en el universo donde estaba suspendido, donde el solía llevarme en sus brazos, o en su espalda, donde yo solía entrar echo una furia y azotaba la puerta luego de una discusión, y pensé que no tendría que haber peleado tanto con el, que tendría que haberlo amado mas de lo que lo hice o todabia lo hago , y pensé que ahora no habrá mas peleas, nunca mas me iría a buscar a la habitación con una rosa que cortaba de la planta de la vecina sin que esta se diera cuenta, y si ella se daba cuenta de que el había cortado una rosa, lo miraba esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba por que el ponía su cara de "por favor" que era todo lo que alguna vez alguien podía desear y ella solo lo miraría y le diría un "ve" silencioso y el probablemente sonreiría y entraba diciéndome que me amaba y que ninguna pelea importaba, por que para el el amor era un gran "no importa" , no importaba si peleábamos por que nos amábamos, no importaba si no llegábamos a pagar todo a fin de mes por que nos amábamos, no importaba si se incendiaba la casa por que nos amábamos, no importaba nada cuando estaba con el y lo miraba a los ojos color otoño que me hacían acordar al hogar que nunca tuve, a la familia que nunca forme, no importaba cuando me abrazaba y me susurraba un "te adoro" tan bajo que los ángeles sentirían envidia de tal demostración de afecto, no importaba cuando me acostaba en la cama y me decía mirándome a los ojos "te quiero hacer el amor" y lo decía sin una traba, sin temer de decir que quería amarme en la forma mas pura y yo lo besaba y todo el resto eran estrellas explotando unas contra otras.

y llore con mas fuerza, nunca mas volvería a ver al difunto amor de mi vida, por que no estaba mas, nunca volvería a oír su risa rebotando en el departamento, o el sonido de su piano y su voz, tan perfecta que podrías jugar que tocabas el cielo cuando te cantaba al oído, nunca mas volvería saber nada de el, por que simplemente se fue, ¿tuvo tiempo suficiente en este mundo? ¿cuando seria mi momento de irme? por que no veía la hora de irme con el donde sea que este ahora y me levante de la silla y grite, grite llorando, lleno de dolor, de impotencia, se fue, el amor de mi vida murió, ¿porque el? era la persona mas buena que conocía y su corazon nunca se llenaba y siempre había lugar para una persona mas, un libro, una película, un "te amo" mas, el era todo lo que ..maldita sea el era mi vida, y revolee la silla contra la pared gritando que lo amaba y maldiciendo mi vida y todo lo que a esta se relacionaba, y lo extrañaba desde hacia una semana cuando se fue a comprar comida chica para festejar un día mas de estar juntos, según el, y nunca volvió, nunca volvió a colgar sus llaves en el colgante con ganchos en forma de guitarra, nuca mas dejaría su abrigo en el sillón para que yo lo recogiera y lo retara y el me dijera que me amaba, por que todo lo que decía cuando sabia que había echo algo mal era "te amo", por que sabia que yo no me resistía a eso, y la palabra seguía retumbando en mi cabeza.

y sabia que nada en mi vida iba a calmar el dolor del "t-a...mo" que dijo Blaine en el ultimo suspiro.

* * *

gracias por leer {inserte corazon}


End file.
